Fluffball
by TheBloodyCookie
Summary: Traduction de la fiction de Little Werewolf. "De l'effet des chiots sur Erik Lensherr ou Comment Charles réalisa le meilleur chantage jamais vu."


FLUFFBALL

by little_werewolf

Résumé : De l'effet des chiots sur Erik Lensherr ou Comment Charles réalisa le meilleur chantage jamais vu.

* * *

><p>Hola ! Hello ! Guten Tag ! Bonjour à tous. Etant toute nouvelle dans le Fandom X-Men: First Class, je vais tenter une courte présentation (sans obligation de lecture, cela va de soit). Grande habituée du manga One Piece, mes fanfictions se résument à une succession de vannes ridiculement drôles le tout dans une ambiance relativement délirante (voire douteuse). Ce genre d'écriture ne convient certainement pas à ce film. (hélas.) J'ai trop de respect pour les personnages et les fans pour vous faire ça.<p>

C'est pourquoi je me lance dans la traduction ! Nos amis anglophones ont de nombreux talents, je vais tâcher de vous en faire découvrir au moins une partie !

Fiction originale : Fluffball par Little_Werewolf

archiveofourown . org / works / 360354

Bêta-traductrice : Un grand grand grand merci à NEIJ la saucisse !

* * *

><p>« Non.<p>

- Mais Erik …

- Non.

- Je pensais que tu aimais les chiens.

- Oui, les vrais chiens, comme les Bergers Allemands.

- C'est un vrai chien.

- Non. C'est davantage une boule de poil. »

Charles ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire. Il n'avait jamais entendu Erik utiliser le terme « boule de poil » et, jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'Erik puisse être doté d'un tel vocabulaire.

« - Tu trouves ça amusant peut être ?

- Bien sûr. »

Erik fit la moue et cette fois-ci Charles ne put se retenir.

Un rire hilare monta crescendo de sa gorge, et il dut se tenir les côtes pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Il était habitué à tellement de choses, avec Erik. Erik-grognon, Erik-taciturne, Erik-allez-vous-faire-foutre. Mais celui-ci ? Cet Erik-là était nouveau et extrêmement divertissant.

Quand Charles parvint à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, il releva son regard sur Erik. L'autre homme avait maintenant prit le chien dans ses mains, et le tenait à la hauteur de son visage. Ses yeux étaient en plein examen de la pauvre bête, et Charles pu voir le chiot abaisser lentement ses oreilles, comme s'il était en train de réaliser qu'Erik était quelqu'un qu'il ne vallait mieux ne surtout pas chercher. Il était sur le point d'abandonner et de convenir que le chiot n'était pas la meilleure idée après tout, parce qu'Erik semblait vraiment sur le point de mettre en pièce la pauvre bête et de la servir au dîner. Ce qui aurait sûrement été le cas, lorsque l'impensable se produisit.

Le chiot tenta sa chance, il se pencha légèrement en avant et donna un petit coup de langue sur le nez d'Erik. Charles retint sa respiration, prêt à voir Erik exploser. Au lieu de ça, l'autre homme afficha simplement une mine renfrognée, il reposa le chien au sol, puis s'essuya le nez sur son bras.

« D'accord, tu peux garder cette boule de poil, mais à une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Je ne veux rien à voir à faire avec ce chien, c'est ta responsabilité. Ne viens pas pleurer s'il mâchouille tes chaussures préférées.

- Très bien. »

C'était quelque chose de facile et de simple dont Charles pouvait aisément s'occuper. Souriant pour lui-même, il attrapa le chiot et frotta son nez contre la douce fourrure. Son sourire s'adoucit lorsqu'il entendait Erik grommeler dans son coin qu'il ferait mieux de se laver le visage s'il songeait l'embrasser à nouveau.

Leur accord sembla se passer relativement bien jusqu'au soir suivant. Charles avait passé la journée à garder un œil attentif sur le chiot, dans le même temps de s'occuper de ses tâches habituelles.

Il était allé prendre un bain, et lorsqu'il en était revenu, il n'avait trouvé le chiot nulle part. (Chiot qui n'avait toujours pas de nom, comme il s'efforçait de ne surtout pas demander à Raven, qui avait des goûts particulièrement atroces en matière de noms, et il n'osait pas demander à Erik qui avait précisé qu'il ne voulait rien à voir à faire avec ça.) Il avait déjà cherché partout dans le manoir et se dirigeait maintenant vers la salle de lecture, seule pièce qu'il n'avait pas encore vérifié.

Il fut plus que surpris lorsqu'il trouva Erik allongé sur le sofa, le chiot blotti contre le torse, tous les deux profondément endormis.

« Tant de "C'est ta responsabilité"… » murmura Charles avec amusement pour lui-même, et il sortit de la pièce. Il se devait d'aller chercher son appareil photo. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette merveilleuse occasion de faire chanter Erik …

* * *

><p>Toutes les reviews seront transmises à l'auteure.<p>

P.S. : À toutes les auteures de Cherik ... rappelez moi de laissez des reviews sur vos fic' (quitte à être un peu violente, ça ne me dérange pas 8D, je suis une grosse feignasse ingrate) vous le méritez vraiment !


End file.
